Histoire du brave petit soldat de plomb
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Norrington est parti à la poursuite de Sparrow et le lieutenant Gillette est laissé en arrière. Pourra-t-il néanmoins protéger le commodore des ennuis qui s'annoncent?


**Disclaimer : **l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon. Tout revient à Mickey, Jerry Bruckeimer, Gore Verbinsky, TnT et tous les acteurs qui ont donné vie aux personnages.

**Rating :** T

**Avertissement : **l'histoire se déroule entre la fin de _La Malédiction du Black Pearl_ et le milieu du _Secret du Coffre Maudit_. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de véritables spoilers de _Jusqu'au bout du monde_, à part peut-être des allusions.

Les passages en italiques en début de paragraphes sont tirés de _L'Intrépide soldat de plomb_ d'Andersen, traduction de David Soldi. L'Article de Guerre dont il va être question dans cette histoire provient de la version de 1749, même si _Pirates des Caraïbes_ se déroule vraisemblablement avant cette date.

**Histoire du brave petit soldat de plomb**

_Tous les soldats se ressemblaient parfaitement, à l'exception d'un seul_, (…) _et c'est lui précisément qu'il nous importe de connaître._

Du temps où le lieutenant Andrew Gillette n'était qu'un jeune aspirant sur le _HMS Intrépide_, il y avait un membre d'équipage, un vieux briscard du nom de Gibbs, qui prétendait que les rouquins portaient malheur. Généralement, lorsqu'il affirmait cela, il lançait un regard appuyé en direction de Gillette, dont personne n'ignorait que la perruque poudrée cachait une flamboyante chevelure rousse.

Gibbs ne faisait pas qu'émettre une opinion personnelle. Il s'agissait d'une superstition bien implantée chez les marins, et cela signifiait entre autre que Gillette devait fournir deux fois plus d'efforts que ses camarades pour gagner la confiance de ses hommes.

Presque quinze ans après son premier embarquement, Gillette ne savait toujours pas s'il portait malheur. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'attirer la malchance sur la tête de son entourage. Mais malchanceux lui-même, le lieutenant devait bien avouer qu'il devait l'être.

Prenez ce fameux jour où Sparrow, avec l'aide de Turner et de la fille du Gouverneur Swann, avait échappé à la potence. Le commodore Norrington, dans un de ses moments de noblesse inconsidérée, avait accordé au pirate une journée d'avance. Gillette s'était alors précipité à sa suite pour le raisonner. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue moral, il comprenait et admirait sa décision, mais était-ce bien sensé ? Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de son supérieur, prêt à lui tenir ce discours, il avait manqué une marche, et avait déroulé les escaliers de pierre sous l'œil interloqué de Norrington et des autres officiers.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain après-midi, il était allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie de Fort Charles, un bras et deux côtes cassés, et avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. L'_Intrépide_ avait quitté Port Royal dans la matinée et Gillette restait une fois de plus en arrière, incapable d'empêcher les catastrophes qui ne manqueraient pas de s'accumuler sur la tête du commodore en son absence, et sans avoir même pu s'entretenir une dernière fois avec lui. Ce n'était pas de la malchance, ça ?

…………..

Gillette s'était donc retrouvé du jour au lendemain sans affectation et en demi-solde. Ce qui ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il logeait au fort, s'occupait du travail de paperasses dont aucun autre officier ne souhaitait se charger en l'absence du commodore, et attendait désespérément des nouvelles de Norrington.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul laissé-pour-compte. Un de ses rares amis, Theodore Groves, servait auparavant comme lieutenant sur l'_Intercepteur_, qui avait été réquisitionné et détruit par les pirates. Groves attendait avec impatience que l'Amirauté lui accorde un nouveau poste, et s'inquiétait de ne rien voir venir.

Les deux hommes discutaient souvent de cela, et un jour qu'ils se promenaient sur les remparts de Fort Charles, Groves confia à Gillette qu'il avait pris une décision.

À ce moment-là Gillette était perdu dans ses pensées, se souvenant de son arrivée à Port Royal, plus de huit ans auparavant. C'était lors de ce voyage que l'_Intrépide_ avait convoyé les Swann à la Jamaïque, lors de ce voyage que le jeune Will Turner avait été sauvé des eaux.

Le soir de leur arrivée, quelques-uns des officiers et des plus anciens aspirants s'étaient rendus dans une des tavernes du port, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir se détendre après tant de semaines en mer. Une vieille folle se tenait à l'entrée de la taverne, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle disait la bonne aventure, et naturellement, de tous les membres du groupe, ce fut sur Gillette qu'elle mit le grappin. Le jeune homme avait fini par se débarrasser d'elle non sans que quelques shillings changent de mains, et avait rejoint ses compagnons à l'intérieur, déjà assis à une large table.

« Alors Andrew, quel merveilleux destin s'offre à vous ? Elle vous a prédit que vous finiriez grand amiral de la flotte ? » lui avait lancé Gavin Martins, sixième lieutenant sur l'_Intrépide._

Gillette s'était assis tranquillement :

« En fait, elle m'a dit que j'aurais une vie courte…

- Ce n'est pas juste, avait ricané James Norrington, qui était le plus haut gradé de la tablée. Quand on donne de l'argent, c'est pour s'entendre prédire un avenir de lys et de rose. C'est quand on ne lâche pas un sou qu'on a droit à ce couplet.

-… Une vie courte, mais bien remplie, poursuivit Gillette en souriant. Elle a également dit que je mourrai pour sauver la personne que j'aime, même si j'aurais visiblement trompé sa confiance auparavant. »

Un concert de « ooooooh ! » faussement impressionnés s'éleva.

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda un des lieutenants.

- Elle a dit que je l'avais déjà rencontré, même si je ne sais pas encore qui cela peut être, répondit Gillette.

- Moi, je crois que je sais, le taquina Martins. C'est Miss Swann. Vous avez passé pas mal de votre temps libre avec elle durant le voyage, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit un autre lieutenant. « Oh, Miss Swann, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez aux longues-vues. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous montrer comment fonctionne la mienne »…

- Oh, ça suffit, » grogna Gillette en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est vrai qu'en ce temps-là, il trouvait encore Elizabeth Swann amusante et sympathique, et lors de la traversée, il avait fait de son mieux pour la distraire quand il le pouvait, et répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'elle posait. Mais n'importe quel membre de l'équipage en avait fait autant. C'était parfaitement innocent. Norrington, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été en reste à ce niveau, intervint alors.

« De toute façon, je suis prêt à parier que cette vieille femme sort exactement le même boniment à tous ceux qui tombent entre ses griffes. Elle me dirait sans doute la même chose si j'allais la voir. »

S'ensuivit une courte discussion au cours de laquelle certains affirmaient être tout à fait d'accord, et d'autres proposaient à Norrington de le prouver. Celui-ci se leva donc et sortit de la taverne à la recherche de la vieille. Il revint peu de temps après, l'air satisfait.

« Je vous l'avais dit, tout y est passé : la vie courte et bien remplie, la mystérieuse personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie non sans l'avoir trahie d'abord, et que je suis déjà sensé connaître. Franchement, elle devrait se renouveler un peu. »

Gillette fut tiré de ce souvenir par la vue des quelques promeneurs qui déambulaient au pied des remparts. Parmi eux, très reconnaissables, se trouvaient Elizabeth Swann et son greluchon de fiancé, suivis à quelques pas de distance par une des domestiques de la jeune fille, qui lui servait à l'évidence de chaperon. Gillette ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à Elizabeth depuis quelques mois, le lieutenant était pris d'un frémissement de rage. Groves avait un jour prétendu qu'avec lui, il n'y avait jamais de demi-mesure : soit il vénérait les gens, soit il les vouait aux gémonies. Gillette ne pensait pas émettre des jugements aussi tranchés, mais il devait bien admettre que s'il y avait au monde une personne qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout à présent, c'était bien Elizabeth Swann. Ce crétin de Turner était dans sa roue, néanmoins. Dès que Gillette avait compris que son supérieur était amoureux de la fille du Gouverneur, il avait pressenti les ennuis. Cette petite fille gâtée était bien incapable de voir l'amour que lui portait le commodore et encore moins capable de le lui rendre. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé que les fiançailles de Norrington finissent par un tel fiasco, cependant. Et la faute en revenait à cette chère Miss Swann.

Il se rendit compte alors que Groves venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Pardon ? fit-il en détachant les yeux du joyeux couple.

- Je disais que je quitterais Port Royal probablement bientôt, répéta patiemment son ami. Je compte m'embarquer sur un navire de la Compagnie des Indes. L'Amirauté n'a pas l'air pressé de s'occuper de mon cas, et je ne peux pas rester encore longtemps en demi-solde. »

Gillette le regarda, incrédule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre de la Royal Navy ralliait la Compagnie pour trouver du travail. Mais c'était généralement parce qu'aucune autre solution ne se présentait. Aucun ne le faisait de gaîté de cœur.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu pourrais attendre que l'_Intrépide_ revienne. Je suis certain que Norrington trouverait quelque chose pour toi. »

Groves lui lança un regard fatigué.

« Et quand va-t-il rentrer, à ton avis ? Sparrow ne se laissera pas prendre comme ça. Et le commodore n'abandonnera pas la poursuite facilement. Tu es bien le seul à guetter tous les jours leur arrivée. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me contenter de l'argent que je reçois en ce moment. J'ai une mère et six sœurs à nourrir en Angleterre. Enfin, cinq, il parait que ma sœur Jane a réussi à se marier, comme quoi tout arrive. C'est facile, pour toi, tu n'as personne à ta charge. »

Gillette se renfrogna encore davantage. Sa mère, le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie quand il s'était engagé dans la marine, était morte peu après sa promotion au poste de lieutenant. Groves devait avoir saisi son expression, car il se mordit les lèvres.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais je suis plutôt sur les nerfs, en ce moment.

- Comme nous tous, » répondit à mi-voix Gillette en reportant son regard noir sur Elizabeth Swann et Will Turner qui continuaient de s'éloigner.

……..

_Le soldat de plomb fut tellement touché qu'il aurait voulu pleurer du plomb, mais cela n'était pas convenable_.

L'excitation provoquée par l'attaque de Port Royal, l'enlèvement d'Elizabeth Swann, ses fiançailles successives et l'évasion de Jack Sparrow retomba petit à petit, et la colonie reprit sa routine. Bien sûr, les événements étaient encore évoqués de temps à autre. Gillette entendit notamment dire que le Gouverneur n'était pas franchement ravi par son nouveau futur gendre. Ce que le lieutenant pouvait parfaitement comprendre, sans arriver à compatir, toutefois. Si Swann avait inculqué de meilleurs principes à sa fille, il n'en serait pas là. Et le commodore non plus.

Tout était calme en apparence, mais plus le temps passait, plus Gillette était aux abois. Aucun rapport ne signalait le _Black Pearl_ ni l'_Intrépide_ dans les eaux des Caraïbes depuis trop longtemps, à croire que les deux navires avaient complètement disparus… ou qu'au moins la poursuite les avait entraînés beaucoup plus loin que prévu. Les autres officiers s'interrogeaient bien sûr sur ce manque d'information, mais aucun ne semblait véritablement inquiet. Seul Gillette rongeait son frein, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'alarmer, en plus du reste, de savoir si son entourage finirait par réaliser que son anxiété dépassait le simple cadre de la loyauté envers un supérieur. Une interrogation qui se soulevait depuis déjà plusieurs années. Gillette avait passé des nuits blanches à se demander si personne ne se doutait de rien, si son secret était bien gardé. Les conséquences, s'il était percé à jour, pouvaient être dramatiques. Mais en fin de compte, seul Norrington avait compris, il y avait longtemps, et avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Gillette avait parfois l'impression que Groves savait aussi. Il n'en avait rien dit, mais tout de même… À présent, aucun des deux officiers n'étaient plus à ses côtés, mais la vieille peur revenait toujours.

Plusieurs mois passèrent quand Gillette reçut enfin des nouvelles du commodore, de la façon la plus inattendue possible. Alors, il regretta le temps où il marinait dans son ignorance. Une nuit, pris d'insomnie, il errait dans les couloirs déserts du fort, quand, en passant devant le bureau inoccupé de Norrington, il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Alarmé, Gillette se figea sur place et tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, quelqu'un marchait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Saisissant le pistolet à sa ceinture et l'armant, Gillette entra d'un pas décidé dans le bureau plongé dans la pénombre.

« Pas un geste ! dit-il en pointant son arme sur la haute silhouette qui se profilait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, en partie éclairée par le clair de lune.

- Ah, Mr Gillette, fit une voix reconnaissable entre toute, qui figea le lieutenant sur place. Permettez que je fasse un peu de lumière. »

Quelques secondes après, la lampe à huile qui trônait sur le bureau du commodore jeta un éclairage nouveau sur la pièce, et Gillette écarquilla les yeux. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vu Norrington tiré à quatre épingles, son uniforme impeccable, le visage net, que ce soit au milieu d'une mer démontée ou dans le feu du combat. L'homme qui lui faisait face à présent était bien Norrington, le doute n'était pas permis. Mais son uniforme était froissé et déchiré par endroit, et le commodore semblait amaigri, une barbe de trois jours lui dévorant les joues, et formant un curieux contraste avec la perruque encore à peu près nette.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour, monsieur, balbutia Gillette. Je n'ai pas vu arriver l'_Intrépide_. »

Norrington eut un sourire amer que son lieutenant ne lui avait jamais vu en huit ans, et pour la première fois il remarqua son regard voilé, comme hanté. Encore une nouveauté, et comme le reste, qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Et vous ne risquez pas de le voir arriver de sitôt. L_'Intrépide _a sombré corps et bien, avec une bonne partie de son équipage. Par ma faute. »

Gillette ferma un instant les yeux pour encaisser la nouvelle. Quand il les rouvrit, Norrington débouclait la superbe épée de cérémonie que lui avait forgé Turner, qu'il posa délicatement sur son bureau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? osa enfin demander le lieutenant.

- Ces derniers mois peuvent se résumer en peu de mots : Sparrow n'a cessé de me filer entre les doigts, au point où j'ai fini par perdre tout sens commun. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir. Même si cela signifiait foncer droit dans un ouragan. »

Norrington sortit une enveloppe de son manteau marin.

« Ma lettre de démission. Je pensais la laisser ici, ou prendre mon courage à deux mains et rendre visite au Gouverneur Swann. Mais puisque vous êtes là, pourriez-vous la lui remettre ? »

Gillette saisit machinalement la lettre, puis réussit enfin à proférer une phrase cohérente :

« Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner comme cela ! »

Norrington ricana et secoua la tête :

« Non ? Pensez-vous que je devrais attendre de passer en cours martiale, pour être déchargé de mon service ? Ou pire ? J'ai déjà perdu deux navires, et pas des moindres. L'Amirauté ne me le pardonnera pas. Et l'_Intrépide_… Un soixante-quatorze canons, six cents hommes. Sur ces six cents hommes, savez-vous combien nous avons été à en réchapper ? L'Amirauté ne me le pardonnera pas et je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Il est vraiment temps que je passe la main. »

Gillette secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Tous ces mois passés où il s'était inquiété pour Norrington… Au fond de lui, il pensait encore que celui-ci reviendrait couvert de gloire, comme à son habitude. Ou serait rapporté mort, glorieusement tué au service de la Couronne. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et c'était pire que tout.

« Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner. Vous avez commis des erreurs, mais regardez tout ce que vous avez accompli avant ! Vous ne serez pas renvoyé. On vous donnera une chance. Regardez le capitaine Culpepper. À chaque commandement qu'on lui a confié, il s'est retrouvé avec une mutinerie sur les bras. Le nombre de bâtiments, d'hommes, qu'il a fait perdre par incompétence et brutalité, et il est toujours dans la course. Comment pouvez-vous penser que votre carrière est finie ? »

Norrington ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se dirigea vers une armoire dont il sortit une carafe de brandy qu'il réservait aux invités de marque, et un verre. Sans en proposer à Gillette, il se servit une portion d'alcool avant de reprendre la parole, toujours sur le même ton âpre.

« Vous oubliez que le capitaine Culpepper bénéficie de relations de choix au sein de l'Amirauté, et ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Gillette acquiesça silencieusement. Contrairement à lui, Norrington avait encore de la famille, et une famille respectable, qui plus est. Mais jamais son père n'avait accepté que son fils s'engage dans la Marine Royal alors qu'il lui réservait une autre carrière, et ne l'avait jamais félicité de ses progrès. À présent que James s'était déconsidéré, il ne voudrait probablement plus du tout entendre parler de lui.

« De plus, peut-être que Culpepper peut vivre avec ce qu'il est, et que poursuivre dans cette voie ne le dérange pas. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas reprendre un commandement et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé avec un tel poids sur ma conscience. Non, Mr Gillette, n'insistez pas. Je sais que vous… voudriez que je reste, mais ça ne serait pas une bonne chose.

On nommera sans doute bientôt un nouveau commodore, et je suis certain que vous vous acquitterez de vos devoirs auprès de lui aussi bien que par le passé. Mais ne gaspillez pas votre loyauté auprès de quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas. Vous ne pourriez commettre pire erreur. »

Norrington vida un autre verre, et Gillette eut soudain envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de se comporter comme si tout était de sa faute. C'était de la faute de Sparrow. C'était de la faute d'Elizabeth Swann. C'était de la faute de Turner. Et jamais sa… loyauté envers Norrington ne pourrait être considérée comme du gaspillage. Mais il fut incapable de lui crier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Autre chose, fit soudain Norrington, le regard fixé sur le fond de son verre. Le fait d'avoir laissé fuir Sparrow aura sans doute des conséquences. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. Mis à part la mort de cinq cents hommes, évidemment. »

Il se resservit encore à boire.

« Je compte partir dès demain, et m'enterrer dans le dernier endroit où on ira me chercher. Mais Mr Turner et Eli… Miss Swann. Je crains qu'ils ne soient accusés de complicité. Le Gouverneur devrait prendre des précautions. Pourriez-vous l'en aviser quand vous lui remettrez ma lettre ? »

Gillette promit immédiatement de le prévenir. Mais à la seconde où il fit ce serment, il sut qu'il n'en ferait rien. Non que cela change quoique ce soit à la situation. Mais les Swann et Turner pouvaient aller au diable. Si des complications devaient se profiler, il n'y avait aucune justice à ce que seul Norrington en fasse les frais. C'était la première fois qu'il trahissait délibérément la confiance du commodore, et cela ne lui faisait aucun bien.

« Bien, je vais m'arrêter avant de vider entièrement la bouteille », murmura Norrington en remettant le brandy en place.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et il est temps que je tire ma révérence. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Servez bien mon successeur. Ou engagez-vous dans la Compagnie des Indes. C'est l'avenir. »

Sans même un dernier adieu, Norrington passa devant Gillette et disparut dans le couloir assombri.

……..

_« Soldat de plomb, dit le sorcier, tâche de porter ailleurs tes regards ! »_

Les prédictions de l'ancien commodore ne semblèrent pas se vérifier au cours des mois suivants. Personne ne vint demander compte de leurs actes aux futurs époux, et aucun officier ne vint occuper le poste laissé vacant par Norrington. Gillette avait porté la lettre de démission au gouverneur, qui s'en était montré sincèrement affecté, et les choses en restèrent là, jusqu'au jour des noces d'Elizabeth Swann et du jeune William Turner.

Gillette n'était pas convié. Il n'était, après tout, qu'un petit lieutenant anonyme de basse extraction (comme si le promis était sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter. De toutes façons, il aurait fallu le payer pour qu'il vienne). Aussi restait-il dans sa chambre au fort, à regarder la pluie tomber.

« Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux, » pensait-il, sardonique, quand un remue-ménage vint le troubler dans ses réflexions.

Le vacarme guida Gillette jusqu'au bureau de Norrington. Deux fusiliers marins qu'il n'avait jamais vus étaient en faction, et une foule d'inconnus portant de lourdes malles allaient et venaient. Gillette entra à leur suite. Au milieu de ce maëlström d'activité se tenait un homme richement vêtu, qui s'il n'était pas de carrure imposante et offrait un visage des plus quelconques, semblait indubitablement diriger ce petit monde à sa guise.

« Vous allez me dégager entièrement ce mur, disait-il à deux subordonnés. Je veux que Mr Peabody se mette immédiatement au travail. »

Gillette se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et croisa les bras.

« Excusez-moi, mais puis-je savoir de quel droit vous investissez ce lieu ? Il s'agit d'un bâtiment appartenant à la Marine Royale. À l'armée. »

Gillette était beaucoup plus grand et massif que l'inconnu, mais celui-ci le contempla d'un œil calme et bienveillant, absolument pas impressionné.

« Lord Cutler Beckett, directeur de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, se présenta-t-il. Ce… _bâtiment_… est désormais sous mon autorité. En fait, la colonie est sous mon autorité.

- La colonie est sous l'autorité du Gouverneur Swann, trancha Gillette avec un sourire en coin méprisant.

-Le Gouverneur Swann est sous mon autorité. » répondit Beckett d'un ton satisfait.

Le nabot lança un regard perçant à Gillette, et soudain il n'eut plus du tout l'air ordinaire.

« Et vous êtes… »

Gillette réalisa soudain qu'il aurait dû surveiller ses manières. Ce Lord Beckett n'était pas le premier venu.

« Lieutenant Gillette, Marine Royale, présentement sans affectation. »

Le visage de Beckett sembla s'éclairer, comme si rencontrer Gillette avait été un de ses plus chers espoirs alors qu'il n'avait selon toute vraisemblance jamais entendu parler de lui.

« Mr Gillette ! En vérité ! Il faudra que nous ayons un entretien cette après-midi. »

Il dirigea alors son attention vers un homme sinistre, vêtu d'un costume sombre, au visage grêlé. Gillette comprit qu'il était congédié et quitta la pièce, soucieux de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il se renseigna à droite et à gauche et finit par découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Beckett, membre éminent de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, donc, avait débarqué quelques heures auparavant avec tout un régiment de fusiliers marins et avait interrompu les noces de Turner et Swann, prononçant un mandat d'arrêt à leur encontre pour avoir aidé Sparrow à échapper à la potence. Gillette se serait sans doute réjoui de la nouvelle si le mandat d'arrêt ne concernait pas aussi James Norrington.

Les bruits de conversations étouffées remplissaient les couloirs du fort, et Gillette en saisit la plus grande partie. Le mandat d'arrêt mentionnait que la peine infligée aux contrevenants était la mort. Mais le gouverneur ne laisserait certainement pas pendre sa fille. Trouverait-il un arrangement avec Beckett ? Ce dernier était-il de l'espèce qui se laisse convaincre par des pots-de-vin, ou resterait-il inflexible ? Le gouverneur chercherait-il à sauver Turner dans la foulée, ou au contraire le chargerait-il de toute la faute pour que sa fille soit épargnée ? Et Norrington ? Celui-ci s'était volatilisé, était-il au courant qu'il était désormais un hors-la-loi ? Norrington en repris de justice ! C'était la meilleure de la journée…

Lassé de tous ces bavardages, Gillette se retira dans sa chambre, se demandant si Beckett le convoquerait ou s'il l'avait complètement oublié. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur ses responsabilités. Norrington semblait s'être attendu à ce qu'un événement pareil se produise. Il avait demandé à Gillette d'en avertir le gouverneur, mais le lieutenant s'en était bien passé. Est-ce que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? Gillette en doutait. Si Norrington avait réussi à mettre Sparrow hors d'état de nuire, personne n'aurait été inquiété. Mais en l'état, même Swann semblait impuissant face à Cutler Beckett.

Quelques heures plus tard, un officier de la Compagnie vint lui annoncer que Lord Beckett souhaitait le voir. Lorsqu'il pénétra pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans ce qui avait été le bureau du commodore, Gillette ne put dissimuler son incrédulité devant tous les changements que le directeur de la Compagnie avait apportés au décor en si peu de temps. Le plus impressionnant était le mur de droite, en entrant. Toutes les gravures et les cartes marines accrochées là par Norrington avaient disparu, laissant place à un gigantesque planisphère qu'un vieil homme était en train de compléter laborieusement.

« Ah, Mr Gillette, fit aimablement Lord Cutler Beckett en le voyant entrer, un peu de brandy ? »

L'officier reconnut la carafe de Norrington posée sur le bureau de l'aristocrate.

« Là où il y a de la gêne… » pensa-t-il en acceptant néanmoins le verre qu'on lui tendait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en aurait besoin.

Beckett alla se rasseoir à son bureau, et désigna des paperasses d'un large geste de la main.

« Mr Mercer, mon secrétaire, a eu l'amabilité de m'amener ces intéressants dossiers. »

Gillette lança un bref regard à l'homme au visage marqué qui se tenait près du balcon, et qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Ce bonhomme n'avait pas l'air d'être un simple commis, aux yeux du lieutenant. Il se promit de le tenir à l'œil.

« L'un d'eux vous concerne, continuait aimablement le petit homme en perruque poudrée. Voyons, Andrew Gillette, né à Sligo… Enfin, à l'époque c'était Aindriú, et non Andrew… Premier embarquement à douze ans sur le _HMS Tempest_, puis sur le_ HMS Intrépide_. Examen de lieutenant raté à la première tentative, réussi à la seconde. Et à vingt-sept ans, vous n'avez jamais obtenu le moindre commandement. Pas même d'un sloop. Cela n'est guère brillant, pourtant on rapporte que vous êtes un officier des plus compétents. Je dois dire que cela attise ma curiosité. Comment est-ce possible ? Manqueriez-vous d'ambition, ou serait-ce de la malchance ? À moins bien sûr, que le poste de premier lieutenant sur l'_Intrépide_ comble toutes vos espérances. Serait-ce possible que vous ayez refusé toute occasion de promotion pour continuer de servir sous le commodore Norrington ? »

Cela dit d'un ton très dégagé, mais Beckett avait levé les yeux sur Gillette en finissant son discours. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le représentant de la Compagnie avait dit « servir sous ». Mais il se faisait probablement des idées. Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, Gillette but une gorgée de brandy et leva les sourcils, attendant la suite, qui ne se fit pas désirer.

« Comme tout officier de la Marine Royale digne de ce nom, vous connaissez les Articles de Guerre, Mr Gillette. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez beaucoup réfléchi à celui-ci : « _Si quelque personne de la flotte commet le péché détestable et contre-nature de sodomie avec un homme ou une bête, il sera puni de mort par sentence d'une cour martiale.__ »_

Tiens non, finalement il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Bien. Le tout était de rester calme. Après tout, il n'avait jamais enfreint cet article là, ni aucun autre. Sauf en pensée, mais cela ne comptait pas.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda poliment Gillette.

- Un de vos amis et frères d'armes, un certain Mr Groves, qui s'est engagé dans la Compagnie des Indes il y a quelques mois, m'a raconté des choses étranges, à propos de vous et de James Norrington. »

Gillette laissa échapper un sifflement incrédule :

« Groves ? Pourquoi irait-il répandre des absurdités pareilles ?

- Oh, il ne répand rien du tout, fit Beckett avec un sourire indulgent. J'ai juste eu une petite discussion amicale avec lui, lorsque j'ai su que je devrais me rendre à Port Royal. Je savais qu'il y avait servi de longues années, alors je lui ai demandé de me préparer un peu à ce qui m'attendait là-bas... Me présenter dans les grandes lignes les figures les plus importantes de Port Royal…

- …Qui incluraient un lieutenant sodomite, à vous entendre », l'interrompit Gillette d'un ton narquois.

Le sourire de Beckett s'élargit. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser, à présent.

« Bien sûr que non, vous vous en doutez. Mr Groves n'avait pas du tout l'intention de me parler de vous, ni de vos préférences…

- … qui ne sont pas celles que vous me prêtez…

-… Mais naturellement, il a abordé le sujet du commodore Norrington, l'incomparable officier de marine que les flottes du monde entier nous envient. Un garçon d'une très bonne famille. Possum nam debeo, telle est leur devise, et jusqu'à récemment, il y a été fidèle…»

Beckett reporta un instant son attention sur son verre et Gillette attendit la suite dans une anxiété grandissante.

« De fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à l'interroger sur l'entourage du commodore, et quand votre nom a été mentionné, j'ai trouvé que Mr Groves devenait curieusement évasif. Oui, Mr Norrington avait un second, Mr Gillette… Oui, il était assez compétent. Digne de confiance ? Oui, il avait l'air digne de confiance. Vraiment loyal ? Il ne pouvait pas dire… Il ne pouvait pas dire. »

Beckett se leva de son bureau et se planta devant Gillette.

« J'ai toujours porté une grande attention à ce qu'on me disait, et une plus grande encore à ce qu'on passait sous silence. Et il était évident, pour moi, que Mr Groves passait quelque chose sous silence. Mais il ne l'a pas fait éternellement. »

Gillette faisait des efforts méritoires pour garder un parfait contrôle de lui-même, mais ce diable de Beckett ne semblait pas dupe.

« N'en veuillez pas trop à votre ami pour ce qu'il a pu me raconter alors. Que voulez-vous, il tenait à sa place. Vous ne pouviez pas attendre de lui qu'il saborde sa carrière par loyauté envers vous. Le pauvre garçon, après tout, a une mère et cinq sœur à charge. Enfin quatre, il parait que l'une d'elle, Harriett je crois, s'est mariée depuis. Mais c'est de vous qu'il est question.

- Bon, ça suffit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu vous raconter Mr Groves. Mais si cela a un rapport avec ce fameux Article de Guerre, je suis parfaitement innocent…

- Si Mr Groves m'a avoué que ce n'était pas le cas, vous pensez bien que je trouverai sans problème d'autres personnes à Port Royal pour tenir le même couplet, poursuivit aimablement Beckett. Innocent ? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez innocent du tout Mr Gillette. Peut-être en acte, mais qu'importe ? Ce n'est pas la version qui sera rendue officielle. »

Gillette s'essuya le front, s'efforçant de respirer profondément. Mercer le fixait, l'air goguenard. Il avait l'air de s'amuser autant que son employeur. Quant au vieil homme qui complétait la carte, il semblait complètement absorbé par son travail, inconscient de ce qui se jouait autour de lui.

« Vous risquez la pendaison pour cela, Mr Gillette, et James Norrington aussi. Mais suis-je bête… Il est déjà condamné à mort pour complicité avec un pirate. Un chef d'accusation de plus ou de moins… La plupart d'entre nous ne meurent qu'une fois. »

Et s'il étranglait sur place le nabot ? pensa Gillette. Un poids plume pareil n'offrirait pas grande résistance, et puisque son sort à lui semblait scellé... Évidemment il faudrait compter avec Mercer, qui devait être secrétaire comme lui était danseur de ballet.

« Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Mr Gillette, fit Beckett qui semblait décidément lire dans ses pensées. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Pensez-vous vraiment que je me sois fixé pour but dans l'existence de veiller à ce que les officiers du Roi aient une morale irréprochable ? Je suis un homme d'affaires, avant tout, non un justicier. Je suis certain que nous pouvons nous arranger, vous et moi. »

Eh bien voilà qui était soudain plus clair. Chantage. Bien qu'il soit incapable de voir ce que Beckett espérait tirer de lui.

« Où se trouve James Norrington ? » attaqua celui-ci, d'une voix soudain beaucoup plus ferme.

Il fixait des yeux froids sur Gillette, et comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'homme pour la première fois, le jeune officier eut l'impression de voir ce que cachaient ces beaux habits, ces jolies manières et ce visage sans âge et sans traits affirmés. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Excusez-moi, Votre Seigneurie, mais même en admettant que je le sache, pourquoi diantre vous le dirais-je ? Si je vous ai bien suivi, vous menacez de me faire pendre pour sodomie. Pourquoi vous révélerais-je où se trouve le commodore Norrington, que vous avez l'intention de faire exécuter aussi ? Si je lui porte les sentiments que vous me supposez, je ne le dénoncerais pas.

- Bien sûr que si, car, croyez-le ou non, j'ai les intérêts de Mr Norrington à cœur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire exécuter si une autre possibilité s'offre à moi. Mr Norrington est un brillant sujet, qui a commis des erreurs regrettables, mais je suis tout disposé à lui accorder une seconde chance. S'il se montre coopératif, il me sera facile de lever la condamnation qui pèse sur lui. Quant à votre sort, je m'en désintéresserais, à votre grand plaisir, j'en suis sûr.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais il y a un problème de taille. Je n'ai pas revu le commodore depuis qu'il s'est lancé à la poursuite de Sparrow.

Gillette n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un homme lui arrivant à l'épaule puisse le toiser, mais c'est bien ce que Beckett sembla faire.

« Mensonges, Mr Gillette. Vous l'avez forcément revu. J'ai discuté un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec le Gouverneur Swann, et il m'a raconté une chose bien étrange.

- Décidément, on est toute une bande à vous raconter des choses bien étranges.

- Oh, vous n'imaginerez jamais à quel point vous êtes dans le vrai. C'est vous qui avez remis à Weatherby Swann la lettre de démission de Norrington. En toute logique, vous l'avez rencontré. »

Gillette se souvint alors que quand Norrington était passé dans son bureau, il ne s'était pas attendu à y être surpris et avait simplement pensé y déposer la lettre.

« J'ai trouvé la lettre posée sur le bureau un matin, c'est tout.

_-_ Mais vous avez affirmé au gouverneur avoir parlé à Norrington. Vous avez forcément menti à l'un de nous deux. Je ne vois pas dans quel but vous auriez abusez Swann. En revanche, je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous cherchez à me duper. Allons, je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire tuer votre ancien supérieur. Au contraire, j'ai besoin d'hommes comme lui. Je compte débarrasser les mers du fléau de la piraterie, et il serait un allié précieux. Je lui offrirai l'occasion de renouer avec son ancienne vie, et corriger ses fautes passées. Si vous tenez tant à lui, vous devez me dire où il est, plutôt que de le laisser vivre dans l'infamie, n'est-ce pas, avant d'être rattrapé un jour par la justice ? »

Gillette avala sa salive. Ce que disait Beckett se tenait parfaitement, et il avait l'air sincère. Mais il ne le connaissait pas, et cela pouvait aussi bien être un piège.

« Je ne sais pas où il est, avoua-t-il finalement, à contrecoeur. Il m'a juste dit qu'il comptait… s'enterrer dans le dernier endroit où on irait le chercher. Rien d'autre. »

Les yeux de Beckett s'illuminèrent, et il eut l'air d'un chat à qui on venait de présenter un bol de lait.

« Il a vraiment dit cela ? Eh bien… La Compagnie des Indes vous remercie pour vos services. »

Le lieutenant le dévisagea, dubitatif. C'était tout ? Après l'avoir menacé, l'avoir mis sur les charbons ardents pendant si longtemps, Beckett se contentait d'une réponse aussi peu satisfaisante ? Mais il le renvoyait à nouveau dans ses quartiers, pas de doute…

Ruminant sur ce qui venait de se dérouler, Gillette regagna sa chambre. Beckett avait visiblement compris quelque chose qui lui échappait. Peut-être arriverait-il réellement à retrouver Norrington, et alors, avait-il été sincère en prétendant vouloir lui proposer un arrangement ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, si les hommes de Beckett mettaient la main sur le commodore, ce serait entièrement de sa faute… Le lieutenant comprit alors qu'il lui fallait agir. Il ne pouvait plus rester à Port Royal à attendre que les choses se passent, alors qu'à chaque instant une nouvelle tuile semblait s'abattre sur Norrington.

_……._

_Soldat, le péril est grand ; _

_Voici la mort qui t'attend ! _

Gillette passa la manche crasseuse de son manteau sur son front, essayant de chasser la sueur qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en enfer. Si l'on omettait les maisons luxueuses des riches planteurs, Port Royal n'était pas une belle ville, propre et bien fréquentée. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Tortuga. Il était difficile de croire que Norrington avait vraiment pu se cacher ici. Et depuis deux jours que Gillette le cherchait, il commençait à en douter. Il devait s'être trompé. _S'enterrer dans le dernier endroit où on irait le chercher_. Était-ce aussi ce que Beckett avait compris plus vite que lui ? S'il s'était trompé, Gillette était vraiment dans une impasse. Il avait déserté son poste, s'était embarqué en civil à bord d'un vaisseau marchand plus que louche qui avait eu Nassau pour destination officielle, et à présent, faisait la tournée des tavernes au milieu de ce que le commodore avait toujours qualifié de « créatures viles et dissolues », à la recherche dudit commodore. C'était ridicule.

Accablé, l'ancien officier de marine se dirigea vers une énième taverne, _La Fiancée Fidèle_, à moitié certain d'y être déjà passé. À peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il resta tétanisé. Pas seulement parce qu'une énorme rixe se déroulait sous ses yeux, même selon les standards de Tortuga. Mais parce qu'au centre de la mêlée, assailli de toutes parts, se tenait James Norrington en personne, un sabre d'abordage dans une main, une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide dans l'autre, et même Gillette aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître. La propre mère de Norrington ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Mais enfin, il l'avait retrouvé. Dans un état pitoyable, mais à présent, tout allait forcément s'arranger. Il lui parlerait de Beckett, et Norrington, une fois qu'il aurait recouvré ses esprits, saurait prendre la bonne décision… Malgré la difficulté de la situation, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Gillette entrevit enfin un espoir de sortir de la panade dans laquelle Sparrow et sa bande les avaient plongés. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Norrington sorte vivant de l'empoignade, et rien n'était moins sûr avec toutes les crapules qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Gillette dégaina à son tour son sabre, prêt à se jeter à son tour dans la bataille. Après toute l'inquiétude accumulée au cours de l'année écoulée, il accueillait ce combat avec joie. Cela faisait si longtemps que lui et Norrington n'avaient pas lutté côte à côte, se sauvant mutuellement la vie !

Mais alors qu'il s'élançait, il fut brutalement tiré en arrière par le col de son habit et presque aussitôt, il sentit une douleur irrépressible au flanc. Son regard se brouilla et il lâcha son arme, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un homme se tenait derrière lui et le soutenait d'un bras.

« Navré, Mr Gillette, mais vous n'avez plus votre place dans les plans de Lord Beckett », fit une voix narquoise à son oreille.

Le lieutenant tourna la tête avec effort et malgré sa vision troublée, il reconnut Mercer, l'homme de main de Beckett, et il comprit enfin, encore une fois trop tard, ce qui était arrivé. Mercer venait simplement de lui glisser un couteau entre les côtes, Mercer venait simplement de le tuer, et maintenant il allait s'en aller, encore plus simplement.

« J… James, parvint à souffler Gillette, sentant le sang envahir sa bouche.

- Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui. Il a encore sa place dans les plans de Lord Beckett », répondit nonchalamment le secrétaire, avant de se fondre dans la foule.

Gillette tomba à genoux sur le sol crasseux de la taverne, au milieu des pirates indifférents qui se tapaient joyeusement dessus tandis que l'orchestre continuait de jouer une musique enlevée, et son regard de plus en plus flou restait fixé dans la direction de Norrington qui continuait de ferrailler vaillamment, inconscient de ce qui venait d'arriver à deux pas de lui, ignorant que son plus fidèle lieutenant, la personne qui tenait le plus à lui, la seule personne qui tenait à lui, était en train de mourir. Gillette voyait le commodore se brouiller et s'éloigner, il ne pouvait plus l'aider, Norrington était à présent hors de sa portée, mais il avait toujours été hors de sa portée même si le lieutenant n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Le décor était en train de disparaître, et les pirates également, il ne restait plus queJames, mais celui-ci aussi finit par s'effacer complètement.

…

Il était l'heure de fermer boutique et le tavernier de _La Fiancée Fidèle_ faisait les comptes. Depuis le temps, il en avait vu, des bagarres, et celle-ci n'en avait été qu'une parmi d'autres, sitôt terminée, sitôt oubliée, mais c'était encore à lui de tout nettoyer. Les blessés étaient déjà partis, ne laissant que quelques flaques de sang et quelques dents derrière eux, mais comme d'habitude, les cadavres lui restaient sur les bras. Trois types avaient été laissés sur le carreau cette fois, qui ne regagneraient pas leur navire demain, et que personne, probablement, ne regretterait. Particulièrement pas le rouquin, prophétisait le tavernier. Tous les marins savaient que ces bonshommes-là portaient malheur.

**FIN**

_Possum nam debeo_ : je peux car je dois. Enfin, en principe, mes années de latin sont loin.


End file.
